


I can see the stars, I wonder if you see them too

by tidemaker



Category: SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Italy) RPF
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Gen, Read at Own Risk, drunk!ele, ele has many thoughts, female friendship ftw tho, i really don't take criticism so don't give it lmao, lot of them are about edoardo, me projecting myself onto sana, the title makes no fucking sense i know sorry ed sheeran, this is fucking dumb y'all, this is me when drunk lmao, yeah i managed to add something about chicco rodi into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidemaker/pseuds/tidemaker
Summary: Hiatus fic during the week between 3x06 and 3x07.





	I can see the stars, I wonder if you see them too

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah hello. This is my first fanfiction ever (we're ignoring that hp crap I wrote when I was 14). And full discretion, I haven't written anything in 4 years or something so this is well idk how well written this is. But anyways I started this during the first hiatus after "Basta" where Incantava broke up (and broke our hearts) but never got around to finishing it cause no work ethic and very lazy. But I miss S3 so so so so so much that I wrote this. This is just my take on how the Ele/Sana conversation could've gone if the writers had about no braincells and I ended up incorporating some things from how it happened on the show. The pov switches between them cause I wanted to try that (plus chaotic is always good) but I don't think it's that hard to understand. Anyways, hope you like it???? (also if there are typos I'm sorry I tried to proof read but I'm just not that good at proof reading haha what to do)

**MERCOLEDI, 24 APRILE, 00:07**

 

Eleonora never got drunk. She drank, yeah, for the sake of it and yes she would admit that being tipsy made her feel free, a welcome feeling sometimes after the need to control every single little thing crowded her already chaotic brain too much.  But drunk was a completely different kind of free. The out-of-control, saying-whatever-was-on-your-mind kind of free and the very thought of that drove her control freak side into panic mode: level extreme. Well it did when she was sober. At the moment, though, she was very drunk. Shit-faced, actually, as Fede would’ve said. And all she could think about was Edoardo Incanti. The whole situation was definitely a big fat mess considering the fact that Silvia, who had been crushing on “that god” for longer than Ele had known about his existence, was dancing right in front of her

 

Drunk Ele didn’t give a shit though. She was just having trouble deciding on whether she should cry and call him or climb on top of the bar to show these bitches what dancing actually was. She wasn’t completely sure who the said bitches were but she had decided that their dance skills were absolute shit.

 

Just as she was about to make her way towards the bar again someone grabbed her hand and started pulling her away. Ele opened her mouth to protest but was greeted with an elbow entering her mouth and then it was all a big mess with some apologies but it might’ve just been someone yelling at her to stop eating their elbow. Before she could even begin to comprehend anything though, Sana was already pushing her outside and away from the mass of excited teenagers who were preparing to get low low low low low low low to Flo Rida.

 

Normally it was Eleonora and Sana that helped the other girls when they had had a bit too much to drink but since Ele had decided to embrace the wild side tonight, the responsibility seemed to have fallen solely onto her friend’s shoulders. Again Ele might feel bad about this the next day but tonight she was too busy imagining running her hands over Edoardo’s curls one more time to muster the energy to care.

 

The air was cool at this hour and the sky was clear. Eleonora had the sudden urge to lie down and count all the stars in the sky.

 

“Ele, careful!” said Sana as she helped her friend from falling face first onto a puddle of very questionable looking liquid. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah of course. No actually. No. I’m not okay but I will be once you get me another drink yeah? Or a pizza? No, no what I really want are cookies.” Ele laughed even though she felt like crying. Her body was clearly confused.

 

Sana looked at her with a worried expression, wondering whether Eva and Ele had somehow managed to switch bodies. But the fact that Eva had not looked any less sober a while ago, shouting at Elia about some pie eating competition Chicco Rodi took part in last month, threw that hypothesis out the window. So Sana decided to take advantage of the situation. She knew there was something going on with her friend recently. She also knew that there was so much that they didn’t know about Elenora. And while Sana herself had never experienced the effects of alcohol the other girls had demonstrated more often than necessary for her to have grasped certain concepts. How the probability of one telling you their life story increased exponentially with every shot they took. And it seemed like Eleonora had taken quite a few.

 

“Hey..what happened? Why are you not okay? Do I have to fight someone?” Sana asked softly trying to start the conversation lightly. Eleonora had the tendency to get closed off if things got too close to home and Sana was determined to get some answers today. She wanted to help her friend who had somehow taken the responsibility of being the mom of their little group. Also, Sana was nosy.

 

“What happened? I don’t know what happened Sana. One second I was walking and the next second I was eating someone’s elbow. It tasted a bit like pesto sauce. And no, please don’t go around fighting someone.” The sound of a chair shattering on someone’s back echoed in her ears. “Not you too.”

 

Sana wrinkled her forehead.

 

“Not you too? Who else is fighting who?”

 

They had walked towards a bench. Eleonora sat down and took a deep breath. The fresh air had helped her sober up a bit. Now she didn’t have the need to dance in front of all her classmates. He, however, was still hoarding all the space in her brain. But that was not something new. The urge to spill everything to someone wasn’t new either. What was new was the fact that this time she was actually going to spill. Filo’s words from last weekend came to mind. Alcohol _was_ a bitch.

 

“Come sit.” Ele patted the spot on her left. If she was going to do this at least she should make sure her friend was sitting down before getting the latest scoop on Eleonora’s dirty little lies. Sana sat on the spot, staring at Ele who was counting the stars.

 

“I’m falling in love with Edoardo.” Drunk Ele clearly did not beat around the bush.

 

“Edoardo Incanti?” asked Sana, her eyes getting bigger, knowing very well exactly which Edoardo her friend was talking about. Normally it was her other friend that brought up his name though.

 

“Yeah. Who else?” Eleonora smiled giddily up at the sky. “Don’t you think that constellation looks like him a bit?” She pointed her finger towards a patch of sky with about three visible stars.

 

Sana looked towards the part of the sky and then back at her friend. So _this_ was the thing that was plaguing Eleonora’s thoughts the past few weeks. The random disappearances, smiling at her phone, sad eyes, a preoccupied mind. Also explained the apparent eye fucking last week at the Easter party that Silvia had frantically told her about the next day. She had dismissed it as Silvia being paranoid and drunk and told her to forget about it, but it seemed there was actually some truth to the story.

 

“Tell me what happened, Ele.” Sana’s voice was soft.

 

Eleonora looked back at Sana after hearing the concern in her friends voice and couldn’t hold back the word vomit that tumbled out of her mouth.

 

“I’m falling in love with him Sana and he broke a chair on someone’s back. How can I be with someone so violent? He does everything that I hate. That I stand against but oh god I miss him. I never thought it would be possible to miss someone so much. Especially a narcissistic, arrogant, spoilt, too rich for his own good dickhead like him. But that’s the problem though isn’t it. He isn’t any of those things. I was just wrong. Well mostly- he’s definitely way too rich. Have you seen his house? It has a tree in it. And he has this collection of exotic tea bags from all over the world.  And the couch is so comfortable I could live there. Yeah I’d definitely live there. Maybe I can buy more plants though- there can never be too many plants. No wait I’ll make him buy more plants since he’s rich enough anyways.” She took a deep breath and started concentrating on the night sky again, debating whether that tiny star was good enough to depict the dimple that formed on Edoardo's cheek when he smiled at her in that way that made all the cocoons in her stomach suddenly crack open to give way to hyperactive butterflies.

 

Sana stared at Ele who had crinkled her eyebrows and was moving her lips without forming any coherent words, and had the sudden urge to laugh. So this wasn’t just some eye fucking at a random party. Her friend apparently knew just how comfortable Edoardo’s couch was. Who would’ve imagined that Eleonora Sava would fall for the school’s resident asshole. And this hard?

 

“Why did he break the chair on the guys back anyways?” Sana finally asked, deciding that she could always come back to the teasing but right now it seemed like this was the topic plaguing Ele’s mind.

 

“Self defense or some crap” Ele shook her neck to get rid of the strain caused due to her obsessive star gazing.

 

“Some crap? You don’t agree with him then?”

 

Ele tucked her hair behind her left ear and started grabbing at the leaves peaking from the side of the bench they were sitting on.

“I don’t know how breaking a whole fucking chair on someone’s back can be easily excused as self defense. I know Fede was on the floor and I saw the chaos but seriously? He looks at a chair and decides “oh well this seems like it’ll do the trick”?” She laughed at the last line because otherwise she would cry and that would ruin her makeup and under no circumstance was she gonna let some guy ruin her eyeshadow.

 

“Maybe he saw his best friend on the floor and saw all his friends getting beaten up, for the second time might I add, and couldn’t think straight. Maybe he didn’t think anything at all when he picked up the chair. Maybe he was so desperate that he did the first thing that flashed through his mind. Did you actually listen to his side?” Apparently Sana had now become rich bitch Incanti’s lawyer but oh well there were worse things. At least she wasn’t the man who had to clean up Chicco’s vomit after he had inhaled an unhealthy amount of pies during the competition Eva had mentioned earlier.

 

Ele took a deep breath. _Listen to me_. That’s exactly what she had refused to do.

 

“He just- He always twists everything things and I just can’t say anything anymore.”

 

“So he’s better at arguing than you?” Sana was smiling now. Ah so Edoardo Incanti was not just a pretty face. _He’s not pretty, Sana._

 

Ele finally looked at her friend, whose eyes were glinting with amusement, and rolled her eyes.

 

“He’s not better at arguing. I’m just whipped for that idiot.” Shit. Had she seriously just said that out loud? Ele eyes suddenly widened and she snapped back to staring far ahead where a woman was tapping her foot impatiently as her dog finished his business. _Who walks their dog at this hour?_ Oh god she had seriously just admitted her official whipped-for-Edoardo-Incanti status. What was she doing? Fuck she was even more of a dumbass than her boyfriend. _Is he even your boyfriend anymore?_ No no no, that’s a topic for another time. Fuck, this conversation was sobering her up way too quickly.

 

Sana had never been more confused and amused in a long time. She wished she could record this entire situation but unfortunately she had morals and friendship codes to abide by. Seeing the panicked expression on Ele’s face, she focused on channeling nice Sana and returned to the violent Incanti situation. 

 

“Don’t you think that it’s important to look at his point of view too? If you like him then at least try to listen to what he has to say and understand what he’s trying to tell you. You can’t just form your own opinions without even trying to see it from his perspective.” Ele wasn’t looking at her but her expression had returned to normal and her eyes looked more alert than before. Sana took this as a sign to continue with what she thought was turning out to be a pretty good lecture. _Maybe I should start a new life advice show on Radio Osvaldo._

 

“Normally, people don’t just resort to violence that easily. Often, it comes from a place of fear and I think we can all agree that the whole situation last Wednesday was really fucking scary. So maybe he was scared. How will you ever find out though if you shut yourself up to any of his explanations?”

 

Eleonora closed her eyes. The look on Edoardo’s face before he had left her was imprinted on the back of her eyelids. She opened them back again.

 

“So I should talk to him?”

 

“Well do you want to continue with this pathetic pining?” _I thought you were going to be nice?_

 

“This is not pathetic. He’s more pathetic trust me. He’s probably crying right now. Do you think he’s crying right now? I hope he isn’t actually. I’ll feel even worse. Ugh, what if I call him and he’s crying?  He’s definitely a crybaby.” Ele had no idea what she was talking about at this point but Sana was laughing and it made her feel lighter than she had in a long time. It felt like a million years since ago that she had last joked with one of her friends.

 

Sana was suffering from a mental image of Edoardo Incanti in his leather jacket with a crying baby’s head attached to it. The imaged shifted a bit to have Edoardo’s shitty hair grow on the baby’s head. She stifled a laugh.

 

“Well, I think you should call him and find out. Maybe tomorrow though.” Sana handed Ele her bright red phone that she had taken from her earlier after the incident with it nearly dropping in Emma Covitti’s beer.

 

“So you don’t hate me?” Ele’s voice was small and her eyes were fixed on her hands laying on her lap.

 

“No of course not. You’re too cute for me to ever hate you.”

 

“Shut up, you’re cuter.” Eleonora was smiling now and looked up at her friend who wore a matching expression, her hand still holding out the phone. Ele grabbed it and went in to hug her friend.

 

“Ow! What the fuck Ele! You banged your head into my nose.” Sana cried but then shifted her head to let it rest on her friend’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah there was no Edoardo sorry???. The fic ended up being a bit longer than expected cause I have no self control so I just decided to stop. But who knows maybe I'll write a new part with him. Anyways I'm @edonori on tumblr if anyone was wondering haha. (I bet nobody was). And yes Silvia saw Incantava eye fucking that day. Since skamit didn't tell us how she knew, I made up my own hc lol.


End file.
